Alfred Queably
Alfred Queabley, otherwise known as 'Alpha Q', is a gnome wizard and a member of The Nutcrackers. Growing up a dirt-poor urchin on the streets of Oxcross, surrounded by crime and abuse, Alfred experienced a tumultuous and traumatic childhood that ultimately resulted in severe personality disorders and strange, sexual behaviour. Backstory Born in the town of Hamel, a small community of gnome farmers two days west of Oxcross, was Alfred, a simple gnome child who only ever followed what he was told. Following the cataclysm of The Awakening that saw dragons wreak havoc upon Tyria, the vulnerable Hamel was attacked by a single dragon flying north over the Dividing Plains. The town was completely destroyed, the earth so heavily scorched from the dragon’s flames it inspired a new name for the smoking husk- Greygarden. Alfred, who had been away selling his family’s produce at the Oxcross markets, returned to Hamel only to find everyone he had ever known and loved burned to ash. Picked up by passing merchants who found him sobbing by the side of the Trade Way, the boy was dropped off at an orphanage in the slums of Oxcross’ Old Quarter. Alfred only lived at the orphanage for a week before he was adopted by a dwarven couple. Alfred had been stayed with the dwarven couple for almost 5 years. The pair were renowned drug kingpins in the crime ridden city, running a gang known as 'The Crownsplitters ' and going by the aliases 'Beauty' and 'The Beast'- the former describing the charismatic, clean-shaven Thori Schiede, and the latter aptly describing the giant of a dwarf woman Kurda Schwans. Alfred was there favourite adopted child because of his ability to fit through small spaces and his quick agility. They often would get him to steal back drugs that they sold before they were used. Alfred was the best pawn they had in their kingpin family. Thanks to Alfred’s skills he was treated well by Schiede and Schwans although they often taught him certain things for their own entertainment. For one they told him that the best greeting would be to pull down your pants and run at someone, or that animals could be fun to be around with in certain matters of speaking. Fortunately, they always put food on Alfred’s plate so he was never hungry or resentful. The other adopted children and teenagers grew jealous of Alfred however, being that he was doing performing the best out of all of them, returning the most profits, and retrieving the drugs. Alfred always tried to play nice with them, but they were always bitter and resentful. At this time the other children had been recently receiving harsh punishments from Schiede and Schwans as times were getting tougher, competition was increasing and the demand was decreasing. The children decided it was time for them to band together and act against Alfred. They asked him to join them upstairs where Schiede and Schwans almost never went to. Suspiciously, Alfred followed their request, acknowledging that they have never been that nice to him, he lingered at the door expecting some sort of surprise beating. The children welcomed him in with weak grins and smiles on their faces. The human child, fat as he was, spat out a ball of saliva toward Alfred’s feet. Shocked, Alfred was, that the fat human was able to spit that far without eating Schiede’s drug filled cake. Another child, a dwarf this time came out of the shadows, and huskily yelled at Alfred “Ok, if you don’t leave now, we will snitch you into prison”. Alfred was always very poor at confrontation, hence he softly spoke “bitch”. Immediately another child slapped Alfred in the head and he started getting beaten. Before they could pile onto him he leapt out of the window and snuck onto a carriage that followed back trade way. He started to feel dizzy haze form in his butt and he dazed off. Alfred eventually got off the carriage at Greygarden, where only grey could be seen to the brim of Alfred’s eye. What used to be a land filled with luscious farms was now ash with only tall grey leafless trees left standing. He walked towards his old home, formerly a small but homely hut that smelled like eucalyptus, however now all that remains is gravel. A strange voice whispered directly into his brain. There was something awry about, yet seemed almost beautiful to Alfred as it spoke to him “wait there, young one”. 2 weeks had passed, as Alfred’s curiosity and eagerness started to drain as well as the resources he stole from the carriage and Oxcross’ markets. For the first time after two weeks the voice came back to him “look behind”. Alfred jerked his back, there was nothing there. He hunched over in shame and turned back toward his original position. As he turned in the distance he saw the presence of something magnificent. Immediately he performed what was taught to him when meeting new people or things, Alfred dropped his pants and ran but naked towards the presence. Suddenly Alfred felt a jolt of pain as the presence balled their fist toward his face and Alfred fell back 5 metres. He spat out the blood in his mouth as he started to growl, which stopped as soon as the presence came into view. A lady stood tall staring at him with big brown eyes, luscious flowing hair and her hands glowing radiating heat. On her shoulder stood a tiny white monkey like creature with wings. Alfred’s could feel a stiffy forming, as he asked “you want funky bed time?” The woman’s eyebrow raised with disgust, but just as quickly Alfred interjected “not you bitch, the monkey”. For a while there was just silence. The woman finally broke “Aren’t you wondering who I am?” The woman introduced herself as Lady Kima of Summerhall, a powerful arcanist. Alfred replies “well now i know you were the cause of the voice in my nipple.” The sorceress replied with a lack of surprise “sigh, that's why I was sent here, you were one of the creatures that was born retarted, and you were going to die after 2 weeks of birth so magic was used to spread chunks of your brain around your body.” Surprised but with contempt in his voice Alfred replied “that explains so much, why i think in my nipple, feel dizzy in my butt, and get headaches in my-” the lady replied “no need for that”. Alfred followed “so why are you here?” Kima finally explained “I am a sorceress and retarted kids who are easy to coerce into believing things tend to also make good apprentices. Also people who were saved through magic tend to have a great potential for magical capabilities. Allow me to train you?” Alfred retorted “fine but only if i get the lemur?” “NO!” yelled the lady. “FINE” yelled Alfred. And off they went, Alfred and the Lady Kima following the wizard ways and training to master it. For 6 years the lady had trained Alfred, travelling across the Northern Kingdoms, with Kima often donning disguises in populated areas. By the end of Kima's training, Alfred had basic mastery of magic. Lady Kima was impressed by Alfred’s growth and training as it took her twice as long to learn what he is currently able to do. She thought it was time for Alfred to move on and learn to master magic as a wizard on his own. As they arrived at the cliff face they agreed it was time to go their separate ways. Lady Kima left Alfred her flying monkey and then walked in the opposite direction.